mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Black Rock Shooter characters
This is a list of characters from the Japanese anime Black Rock Shooter OVA by Huke. OVA Characters Human World Characters ; : :Mato is the main character of the OVA. She is a 7th/8th grader who loves basketball and is just starting Middle School. Her hair is made up into two short pigtails and wears a sailor fuku. She quickly becomes friends with Yomi Takanashi on her first day of school. She joined the basketball club at her school and, despite her short stature, plays the game exceptionally well, earning her the nickname the "First Year Ace" by her older club members, a nickname she is embarrassed to be called. She lives with her little brother Hiro Kuroi and her mother. After Yomi goes missing she merges with Black Rock Shooter in order to search for her in the "Other World." ; : :Yomi is the other main character of the OVA. She is a quiet and good natured girl that is also a 7th\8th grader with a talent for volleyball and has just recently moved into Mato's neighborhood after having been in Germany She and her family have moved around a lot during her life. She has long dark green hair done in two wavy styled tails that rest over her shoulders. After having a chat with Mato on her first day they become fast friends and become very close, as shown by Mato buying her a star shaped cellphone strap similar to hers. After Mato joined the Basketball club, Yomi joined the volleyball club so they could be together more often and learned she is actually quite good at it. After Mato befriends Yuu in their second year, she becomes jealous and lonely and eventually leads to her becoming Dead Master. Shortly afterward, she goes missing for unknown reasons which leads Mato to go in search for her in the "Other World." Her name is a play on words as it's pronounced Takanashi (No hawks), but is written as Kotori-Asobi (Little birds play), so her name says "no hawks where little birds play." ; : :Yuu is a supporting character in the OVA. She is an 8th grader who is put into Mato's class after Mato and Yomi were put into different classes at the beginning of their second year. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. Shorter than Mato she couldn't play basketball due to her height so she settled for becoming the basketball club's manager and first aid person. After befriending Mato she became slightly possessive towards Mato, even saying that Yomi's disappearance was nothing to worry about. At the end of the OVA she acts oddly with a dark look on her face. Other World Characters ; : :Black Rock Shooter, for which the OVA and song are named for, is a main character in the "Other World". She merges with Mato to help her search for her friend, Yomi, when she became Dead Master and disappeared. Her most notable physical features are her two pigtails, one long and one short; two scars on her torso. The scar below her left breast was given to her by Golden Rock Saw, as shown in the beginning of the OVA. The scar above her right hip was given to her by Dead Master in an earlier battle. Her most distinctive physical feature, however, is her left eye which burns with a bright blue flame. She wears a pair of knee high black boots, a black bikini top, black short shorts with a black belt, and a black hooded jacket with a white star on the back. She carries around two weapons; her Rock Cannon and her crooked Katana. Her Cannon has two main battle modes. Cannon mode and Bladed mode. It's cannon mode has three firing rates. First is rapid fire mode which it can fire up to 20 small rock shells a second. Second is single shot mode which it can fire larger rock shells one at a time. The third is charge mode. Not shown in the OVA her cannon can extend out another foot, releasing three locking bars that fully reveals its charging rotor. It can charge up to fire a large beam blast. It's other battle mode can turn the cannon into a large bladed weapon which Black Rock Shooter can use in close quarters combat. She uses this mode to destroy Dead Mater's Dead Skulls. In cannon mode it can also be used as a large club. Her katana that she uses against Golden Rock Saw is black and white and is crooked at its hilt. ; : : Dead Master is Black Rock Shooter's antagonist and Yomi's darkened persona. She merged with Yomi after she became jealous of Yuu and was taken to the "Other World." She is also the only "Other World" character to be shown in the Human World, albeit very briefly. Similar to a Gothic Lolita costume, Dead Master's clothing consists of a black dress and a black bolero; her dress extends down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon attached to her waist. She also wears a pair of leggings and a pair of black pumps. She wears a pair of black gauntlets on each hand. Her most striking physical feature is her two black horns made of black vertebra. She uses three weapons in her battle with Black Rock Shooter. Her primary weapon is her Dead Scythe. It has multiple short scythes under the main scythe blade and a vertebra-like feature at the end of the handle. The Dead Scythe serves as her close quarters combat weapon but is destroyed in battle when Black Rock Shooter shoots its main blade off with her cannon. Her second weapons are her chains which serve as her mid-rage weapons. She manages to capture Black Rock Shooter in them but they are also broken when Black Rock Shooter frees herself and devolves her last chain. Her third weapons are her large two "Dead Skulls" which serve as her partners in both her long-range and close-range combat. They have glowing green orbits and mouths. They are also destroyed by Black Rock Shooter with her Bladed mode cannon. Dead Master is defeated when Black Rock Shooter hugs her and forces her out of Yomi, after which she subsequently dissolves. ; : :Shown only briefly in the OVA, White Rock Strength is implied to be Yuu's Darkened persona in the "Other World." She wears long black boots similar to Black Rock Shooters. she also wears a black spandex and a white flamed embroidered hooded scarf. She has a vertebra like tail with white hair and brown eyes. Her main weapons are her two large black "Ogre Fists" that she wears over her arms and are as big as she is. It's unknown whether she has any other abilities. ; : :Shown in the beginning of the OVA doing battle with Black Rock Shooter. She has red eyes and long black hair. Similar Black Rock Shooter, she has a red flame that burns from her left eye. She has two dark red horns and also has gauntlets similar to Dead Master's. Her outfit is similar to Black Rock Shooter except for the design of her jacket and her bikini top; her jacket extends into a worn-out cape which is dyed red at the end. Her primary weapon is her "King Saw," a very large curved sword with a saw like back edge. She defeats Black Rock Shooter and gives her her distinctive scar under her left breast. It is unknown at this time who her human counterpart is or where she came from. References External links * The Black★Rock Shooter Wiki * Huke's Blog * Black Rock Shooter OVA event * Japanese cast list * Official OVA site English version Black Rock Shooter characters